What if
by misori
Summary: [Seto x Jou, shonen ai, short and fluffy] What if I told you that I love you? Would you run away? Or would you laugh at me? one shot


A/N : I'm taking a quickie break from my other fic, Artificial Perfection. I noticed that it helps me to keep writing if I take short breaks, meaning one-shots. XD So yea, and this time it's a Seto x Jou one! It kept getting stuck in my head so I had to get it out. XP 

Title : What if...  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : PG-13  
Warnings : Shonen ai, lots of fluff  
Spoilers : None, don't worry  
Pairings : Seto x Jou  
Disclaimer : My name is Misori Chan, meaning I don't own Yugioh. Don't sue. I'm poor! 

Anyway, hope you like this one-shot! Not very original... which makes me kind of disappointed but oh wells!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Seto Kaiba's POV 

Your bright, honey brown eyes are wide open in surprise. What? You didn't expect me to be like this, Katsuya? How wrong you've been. But you know better now. It all started with our first meeting, remember? You were the punk and I was the genius, and we'd always fight. Our arguments consisted of throwing insults at one another, nothing more than that. Unbeknownst to me, it started a small spark between us. 

Oh don't give me that bewildered and confused look, Puppy. You remember. I'm sorry that I have you pinned against a wall, it's the only way I can get you to listen to me. What if we weren't enemies? Would you willingly let yourself be pinned by me? No? How would you know, Mutt? We were always enemies. Well, what if you and I actually started off as friends? Would it turn into something more? 

It makes me regret doing this to you, now that you are squirming desperately just to get away. Do you really detest me that much? I'm sorry that you do... 

Or is it because you're Yuugi's friend? Is that why you try so hard to avoid me or just to piss me off to the best of your abilities? Is that it? But what if you weren't Yuugi's best friend? Would you take my side, or his? You don't know? You have to make up your mind, Katsuya. You think I'm messing with your mind? I am not, I am merely questioningly your loyalty. Don't you ever tire of being called a 'puppy'? 

That's what starts most of our little spats anyway. You always bump into me and I impassively insult you. You would always get a strange glint in your eye and next I know, you've lunged at me. Of course you never really get to do much damage, your friends always pull you back. Not always. I remember one time you actually got in a good punch. It made me proud, for some strange reason I cannot comprehend. 

You look shocked. You really think I'm that heartless, sadistic bastard I've always been? I can't blame you, I do tend to be cruel to others, never really acknowledging their existence. But you caught my eye, _you_. Why you? You won't tell me? All right… 

_What if I told you that I love you? Would you run away? Or would you laugh at me?_

Remember, Katsuya? Do you remember the first time I asked you that? Do you know how scared I was? But you never answered my question. You simply looked away and I lost my grip, allowing you to escape my grasp. But only for a short while. 

What if none of this magic, destiny, and saving the world crap existed? 

What if you and I were normal beings? But then again, normality is a tad overrated, don't you think? It isn't? I'll take your word for it then. You don't believe me? I actually listen to all the things you say you know? I watch your every move. No, don't look at me like that. I'm not some crazy, psychotic stalker. I just love to watch you and listen to you. 

You thought my world revolved around Mokuba and my work? You're wrong, Katsuya. That's only one-fourth of it. You think I'm lying? Why is it so hard for you to ever believe me, trust me even? 

What if I told you I'd give my life for you? There it is again, that disbelief in your eyes. You know, you still haven't answered my question, Puppy. 

Or any of my others. So, I ask you again because my time is running out. What if I told you that I love you? You won't answer my questions. Fine then. I love you, Katsuya. I love you. I love _you_, dammit! Why won't you answer me, give me some sort of response? I don't care, punch me for all I care! Just... do something, and not gap at me like I'm some alien. 

And your lips are on mine. _Your_ lips are on _mine_. I never expected that. As your soft, pink lips attach to mines, a single question floats around my hazy psyche. 

What if I had never asked you what if? But that doesn't matter because you're kissing me, quite greedily I might add. And that's all that matters, that you're here with me now.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : A bit confusing, wasn't it? I hope not. Anyway, this was short... >.> Eh, oh wells. Hope you liked! XD 


End file.
